Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =Postal Workers Model Uniform Kilts= * Oh I'm a lumberjack....--Grazon 01:06, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *When they deliver my mail playing the bagpipes I'll take notice. Until then, YAWN--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:16, 14 August 2008 (UTC) *Only two die in this year's gathering of Clan Postal--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:26, 14 August 2008 (UTC) =Detroit Mayor, Kwame Kilpatrick, Sent To Jail= * It's not like I commited a crime or anything.....oh right. *He's certainly had his ears pinned back--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:44, 14 August 2008 (UTC) =Former Green Bay Packer, Brett Favre, Traded To Jets= *"Don't Worry about it Son, you don't become the All-time NFL interception leader, by accident." --Sneakers 07:37, 11 August 2008 (UTC) =China Celebrates Opening Of Olympic Games= * Like we would ever use CGI or voice overs to decive the world. --Grazon 23:07, 12 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Enjoys Opening Ceremonies With Brunei's Sultan= * The world's richest man pays homage to the world's greatest criminal--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:28, 14 August 2008 (UTC) =Georgia And Russia Battle Over South Ossetia As It Tries To Gain Independence= *Comedian Dave Atell says this has been the worst episode of "Insomniac" in the series history.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever And Second Greatest First Lady Ever Attend Olympic Swimming Events, Photo #1= * Barbara's mental note to herself: "Mom was right: Xanax beats public drunkenness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) * Proving their worth, the Secret Service gracefully maneuver a slightly intoxicated President Bush around Barney's steaming feces. --Dirpants 05:27, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *WTF is wrong with this asshole? If he isn't drunk then he needs a complete physical exam ASAP--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever And Second Greatest First Lady Ever Attend Olympic Swimming Events, Photo #2= =While Liberal Elite Barack Hussein Obama Vacations In Hawaii...= *Barack is part of the Black Panthers now too? --Sneakers 06:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) =...The Greatest Maverick Ever Continues His Hard Work For Veterans In Las Vegas!= *Big Maverick is watching!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) =Propane Explosion Wakes Toronto= =Russian, Georgian Athlete Celebrate Olympic Medals= * I guess after General Sherman burned Atlanta to the ground, the Georgians would now know better than resist a Russian invasion. --Sneakers 07:27, 11 August 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Enjoys Hawaiian Vacation With His 2 Daughters= =The Greatest Maverick Ever Speaks To The People Of York, Pennsylvania= *The Wild Maverick wows the crowd with a number from his current tour with "Phantom of the Opera"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) =Georgia And Russia Agree On Truce= * Russian tanks were no match for the nagging of giant Georgian wives. --Dirpants 05:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *Alright boys! I have my checkbook. Who wants to ravish me?--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:29, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::ugh! qiuck men into the tank before she gets her claws into us! --Grazon 04:13, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *Rather than flowers and candy, Russian troops are welcomed with borsht--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:42, 14 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Spoke With Georgia President In July= *Ray Charles comes back from the dead in drag to work for world peace. Or the world in pieces. Something like that--Mr SmokesTooMuch 17:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) =Swedish Wrestler Refuses Olympic Medal= =Mega-Church Pastor Accused Of Assaulting Flight Attendant=